Without You
by ChloeHaku
Summary: Fem!AmericaxEngland Oneshot


**_Amelia casually tossed her one strapped back-pack over her shoulder and slipped on her school shoes. It was her second year at the World Hetalia academy and she was really excited for this year. The reason why was her boyfriend Arthur just got out of the hospital from the motorcycle accident he and her were in, he even got his cast off. He was also attending a few classes with her, so what could make it better? She opened the door and as always her friend Kiku Honda was waiting there for her._**

"Konnichiwa Ameria-chan." He said then bowed. Amelia giggled at the gesture and the fact that he said "Ameria" instead of "Amelia". She leaped out the door in a very non-majestic way. Kiku shook his head but gave her a small smile, he gestured towards the sidewalk and they soon followed the trail to the bus-stop.

"You have a more spring in your step. Why is that?" Kiku asked. Amelia smiled brightly and nodded with enthusiasm.

"Arthur got out of the hospital a week ago and he gets to go to school today!" she said in an ecstatic tone. Kiku shrugged as they reached the bus stop. Amelia tilted her head towards him but ignored it when the bus arrived.

She went to sit with her friend Meili Wang (Taiwan) who just so happened to be Kiku's sister. Meili grabbed her Hello Kitty bag and moved it for Amelia to sit. They both smiled, Amelia told Meili a few nights before. But none-the-less they were ready to start attending the academy and see their friends.

The girls talked about... Girl stuff... and soon got off the bus. Amelia ran to the quad where she hoped to find Arthur. Sure enough she saw him and squealed with pure joy.

"Arthur! ARTHUR!" she shouted with excitement. He turned to look at her as she approached him.

"Hi honey~!" she said to him. She leaned in to kiss him but he leaned back. Amelia was confused at what was wrong, but then it hit her. No literally, a football hit her on the head and she fell on poor Arthur.

~le flashback~

The doctor closed the door gently and approached Amelia, streaks of tears stained her face. That exact day Arthur had crashed his motorcycle. Amelia rode on the back of it but Arthur pushed her off into the grass on the side of the road before he crashed into the car. She got it good with a few scratches, bruises, and a broken thumb. But Arthur got a broken leg, and his arm was burnt pretty badly.

Anyways, Amelia looked up at the doctor from the seat she was at. "Is he okay?" she said in a melancholic voice. He nodded.

"He had pretty bad damage but there has been worse, he will be better in a few months." the doctor told her in an assuring voice. Amelia thanked him and shifted her position because it pained her aching body.

Amelia went into his hospital room and saw his damage. It looked pretty brutal. Amelia averted her eyes from his injuries and looked at his chart. Possible amnesia was written in bold.

~back to present~

Amelia woke up on the cot in the nurse's office, she sat up and looked around. She sighed, thinking about how foolish she probably looked. Arthur was sitting beside her working on his math homework. Amelia smiled and hugged him.

"Uh... Hello girl that tried to kiss me." Arthur said. Amelia tilted her head to the right.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I kiss you? And just call me Amelia~" she told him. Arthur stared at her, he looked surprised at her response.

"Well gi- Amelia... I don't know you, so why would you?" Arthur responded. Amelia's head dropped, she just remembered he would have some amnesia.

"Oh, sorry. Do you mind leaving?" Amelia asked darkly. Arthur shrugged, and got up.

"Well you are quite popular today," Arthur began. "You have two more visitors."

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"That Asian girl Meili. And Alfred, that bloody git." Arthur responded. Amelia frowned, he remembered them but not her? He shrugged and left while the other two entered the room.

"Amelia! Are you okay?" Meili panicked. She was spazzing around making sure Amelia was alright after that incident.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Alfred asked.

Amelia giggled at Meili's antics, and nodded.

"Really guys, I'm as heroic as ever! But..." Amelia said.

"But?" they both said.

"Arthur doesn't remember me!" Amelia whined. Meili patted her head lightly with pity.

"How couldn't he remember you? He spent every moment he could spare with you!" Alfred responded. Amelia shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, I have been trying to figure that out." she responded. Meili thought for a few seconds and an idea came to her.

"Maybe the better the impact in his life, the more he forgets?!" was her final response. Amelia pondered that idea, in fact she pondered it for so long the other two left after a few minutes.

She concluded that that was probably the most reasonable response. Or she gave him a burger that caused him to forget heroic things, but then again, he remembered Alfred. But she gathered her stuff and went to her next class. Cooking. With Arthur.

Amelia wasn't paying attention to her chocolate chip cookies baking, she was paying attention to Arthur Instead. He and the teacher were using fire extinguishers to put out his burning scones. Ah, it was definitely Arthur. He always burnt his food, but last year's teacher kept passing him so he wouldn't be stuck with her again. Oh memories, memories he couldn't remember sadly.

"Your cookies look ready-aru!" Taiwan said to her. Amelia sat up immediately and opened the oven to the golden-brown cookies.

"Yum, I'm gonna give half to Arthur and the other half to you and Japan." Amelia responded. Meili nodded in agreement and smiled. Amelia took them off the backing sheet and put them into bags. She tied them and carried both in her left hand.

Amelia asked for a hall-pass and went to Arthur's new locker. Francis Bonnefois gave her his locker combo so she opened it.

She threw them in with a note that had said:

"Hey! You know me more than you think! Come to the quad at 6:05! After your student council.

-anonymous hero" Amelia closed his locker and came back into the classroom with a devious grin. Taiwan knew nothing about Amelia's plan to get Arthur to remember her yet again.

AT 6:05 PM

Arthur was waiting at the quad impatiently, and constantly checking his watch. Amelia came out with an acoustic guitar and her cowgirl hat. Arthur was puzzled.

"Hey, your the girl who tried to kiss me. Uhm... Amy?" Arthur said. Amelia shook her head.

"It's Amelia." she replied.

"Well what do you want?"

"I need you to remember me. You had a motorcycle accident remember?"

"Yeah, but that is quite irrevelant to our conversation."

"The doctor said you might have amnesia. That means you could forget some important stuff."

"So? I think I have decent memory..."

"Well this should help with your memory." Amelia finished.

She started strumming the chords to "Call Me Maybe". That was the song playing during the crash. She reached the part were the singing began, so did she.

"I threw a wish in a well

Don't ask me I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

And now your in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and di-" She sang, but a British man interrupted her.

"How will that bloody summer hit restore my decent memory?" Arthur asked. Amelia was silent, she did not know what to say.

"I need to go. Bye Amy." he said.

As he left she hollered "AMELIA!" to make sure he at least remembered her name.

Amelia had to drag her self out of bed the next day. Her hair was half brushed, her suspenders were wrinkly and her tie was crooked. It was one of the worst days of her high school life. She drooped to the bus stop with Kiku walking with her. He seemed very concerned about what was wrong.

"Amelia, is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, you and Mei get a hall pass 15 minutes after first period starts and I'll tell y'all." Amelia replied.

It was 15 minutes after first period and the three high-schoolers gathered around at Amelia's locker quickly.

"So what is the deal-aru?" Meili asked. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"I tried singing the last song we had heard together. You know, Call Me Maybe? Amirite?" Amelia began. Meili nodded with a smile.

"That song's catchy-aru!"

"Yeah, we'll it didn't work." she finished. They both showed sadness on their face.

"I am sorry." Kiku said.

"What should I do?" Amelia said holding her tears back.

"Hmmm... I have an idea." Alfred said. Everyone was confused, when did he get there?

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Well, we will need Kiku since he can play bass, we'll need me because I'm the hero at playing drums. Meili knows how to do that technical (Monaco) because she can play piano and sing using her soprano voice. And Alice will have to help." Alfred finished.

Meili tilted her head to the side.

"Alfred? How do you know this much about these kinds of situations?" she asked. Alfred shrugged casually.

"I guess it's because I am the hero!" Alfred responded. But they all discussed the plan on how to get Arthur to remember Amelia.

Arthur opened his locker slowly. A bag of muffins and a note tumbled out. He groaned, picked up the muffins and read the note.

"Dear Arthur,

You should know who this is but you don't remember her. That sucks D: a lot. LIEK UR MOM xD

Anyways, I have another attempt to bring your memory back. Your sister needs to talk to you. Go find her after school and find me in the gym at 5:30!"

Arthur grunted, he checked the time to see that the last class today was next. He shrugged and went to it. The only thing that he noticed though was Alfred snickering~.

Arthur entered his house to find Alice waiting for him.

"What?!" he asked. Alice grabbed him and shoved him into the bathroom where a white tuxedo with a British flag tie. Arthur then remembered something.

~LE FLASH BACK~

Arthur entered the school dance in his white tuxedo and British flag tie. The theme was international so he wore the flag of his country. Francine (Fem!France) whistled at him, Michelle (Seychelles) gave a thumbs up, and Francis tried to grope him. It seemed pretty legit. Arthur went to go get some punch and someone very vague in this memory.

~back to Arthur~

Arthur zoned back to reality quickly after the flashback. He shook it off and changed into his tuxedo. Alice unlocked the door when he said he was ready and examined him. He had combed his hair back so she messed it back up. He was about to yell but was then choked by a tie.

"What the bloody hell?!" he asked.

"Your ready for the dance!" she replied. That's when he realized that Alice was dressed up to.

"What's going on you git?!"

"Well..."

Meanwhile during their planning.

"LAAAAAA~" Cecilia practiced. The sounds of Kiku and Meili tuning their instruments and Alfred's kick drum could be heard from a little whiles away so people came in curious.

"What is going on?" Elizaveta asked. Austria nodded, also curious along with a small group of people. Alfred shrugged.

"We are hosting a small dance for Arthur to remember Amelia." Meili told them plainly. Kiku and Alfred nodded along to her answer. The others gasped and started talking about it with excitement.

"The awesome me wants to go! I'll take Chloe (Me/Some Country)!" Gilbert said. Everyone started talking about who would go with who. All of the sudden Cecilia sang the highest note she could possibly do.

"Did we even say you were invited?" Alfred asked them all.

"We will buy food, drinks, and decorations." Roderich offered. Everyone said they'd pitch in too.

"Bella (Belgium) and I can take shifts taking pictures!" Elizaveta offered. Kiku, Meili, Alfred and Monaco couldn't deny any of it. In fact it would probably make it closer to the original memory. They all agreed and the others cheered.

Back to Arthur.

Alice had explained to Arthur about the last minute dance people had planned, not dropping any hints about Amelia's plans, and Arthur freaked out.

"WHATTT!" He screamed. But there was no time for that. Alice dragged him into a car and they began to ride there.

20 minutes before with Amelia...

Amelia had just slipped on her dress from the last dance, blue on the top and red and white striped on the bottom with a star belt and american flag earrings. Then she sat down by her mirror. Amelia was hurriedly brushing her hair so she could show up before him, at least she hoped. She buckled up her heels and raced out the door to get in Kiku's car.

Once they arrived at the school Meili made Amelia hide in the bathroom until he came.

Back to the main scene...

Everyone begins showing up in their Dresses and Tuxedos. Well... Except Gilbert and Chloe. They crashed the dance with booze and wearing t-shirts and pants. But everyone else was wearing tuxedos and dresses.

Arthur entered the somewhat familiar setting and went to get some punch. All of the sudden a blonde glomped him. It was Ivana.

"Become one, Da?" She asked. Arthur shivered and denied the offer. Arthur still got his cup of punch and roamed around.

"Are we ready?" Amelia asked Meili as she stood by the entrance. Meili nodded and Amelia went in to the scene. Bella approached Arthur and asked him if would like a picture. He agreed and followed her to the photo booth. Amelia waited there for him, stalking her prey.

Bella dragged him to the backdrop and Elizaveta positioned her camera. All of the sudden Amelia pounced on to him.

"Hey Arthur!" she said smiling. He groaned and said, "Hi..."

The camera flashed and their picture appeared on the monitor behind them. Amelia smiled at it and Arthur turned away.

"You want us to print two copies?" Bella asked. Amelia nodded and they printed it off twice. They handed one to her and one to him. She put hers in her purse and he put his in his wallet. Arthur went off to see Francine and Amelia went to check when Cecilia would sing the song. Five minutes was when she would sing it. She began singing "Killer Queen" and Amelia went to go find Arthur again.

Arthur was fighting with Francis and Francine when she spotted him. Amelia approached the three and tried to butt in.

"Frog breath and stinky pepá lé pùe!" Arthur shouted at the French siblings. Francine then shouted something rather lood at Arthur.

"HEY GUYS!" Amelia shouted at them. Francis and Francine greeted her warmly and Arthur gave her a sluggish hi.

"Oh mon cheri~ You shouldn't treat a girl like that... Especially your girlfr-" Francis began.

"SHUT UP FROG!" Amelia shouted. Then she grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor. She breathed deeply while Arthur was yet again confused. Amelia heard the beginning of the song that Cecilia was going to sing for Arthur to remember her.

"Dance with me Arthur!" Amelia almost yelled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her waist, but reluctantly.

"I can't win

I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you

Without you~" Cecilia sang.

That is when Arthur remembered it. In fact, he remembered everything that he forgot about. He stared at Amelia with the emotion of pure joy showing on his face. He hugged her quickly and then resumed to dance.

"I am lost

I am vain

I will never be the same

Without you

Without you~

I won't run

I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you

Without you~

I can't rest

I can't fight

All I need is you and I~

Without you

Without~ YOU~" Cecilia sang.

"You~ You~ You~ Without!" Meili sang. Kiku sang that same thing after her and Cecilia resumed.

"Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged~ without you

Without you

I can't quit now

This can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night~ without you

Without you~

I won't soar

I won't fly

If your not here I'm paralyzed

Without you

Without you~

I can't look

I'm do blind

I lost my heart

I lost my mind

Without you

Without you~" Cecilia sang yet again. Meili and Kiku sang their parts in order and Cecilia finished with,

"I am lost

Not the same

I will never win this game

Without you

Without you

Without you~"

Everyone clapped and Amelia and Arthur started making out. Then they were done and put on the shuffle with people actually singing and a shitty one direction song came on. Alfred walked over to wear Alice was sitting and sat down as well.

"What do you want Wanker?!" Alice said. Alfred shrugged slightly and relaxed his posture.

"I guess I'm wondering why you are staring at my sister so intently with tears staining your face." Alfred replied like the jackass he is, or atleast in this story.

"Ugh, why are you so observant now?!" Alice asked in an annoyed tone to him. He gave her a troll face and she face-palmed.

"Wanna know the truth?" she asked calmly. Alfred nodded and she sighed.

"I love her, I'm bisexual and I wanted her. I was happy he forgot about her at first so I could focus on her. But I had to help her get him to remember her or else she would never forgive me. I didn't want that." she finished.

"I didn't want him to remember her either..." Alfred told her. She looked up, confusion on her face.

"I loved him." Alfred said plainly. Alice lowered her head, just trying to stay quiet for a while.

"You know, we need to stay strong. I guess we can choose second best, right?" he told her. He offered his hand to her and she accepted it. They were together through their pain and joy.

That is a lesson for kids today, you don't find love through social networking. You find it through what you have gone through. Also you are probably wondering about me... Well, are you? I doubt you don't even know who I am, though I don't blame you. No one remembers me, not even my female pet polar bear.

"Madeliene! Bonjour mon cheri!" Francine approached me. I put my journal in my bag and greeted her.

"Oh. Bonjour! How did you remember moi?" I asked.

"How could I not? I nearly raised you!" Francine replied. I blushed a scarlet color and she giggled.

"That damn fake British Pop group is not playing anymore... Would you dance with me?" Francine asked. I nodded shyly and she dragged me to where everyone was dancing. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her neck. We danced slowly and Francine groped my butt.

"Uh... Maple..." I whined/cried.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I owed someone a oneshot for fem!america and England so yeah...**

**IM BACKKKKKK**

**Ill try to update more!**


End file.
